holiday with my niece
by Namikaze Yuto
Summary: liburan Luffy terganggu gara-gara Ace nitipin anaknya selama seminggu, bersama dengan Nami mereka berlibur ke taman bermain, gimana kelanjutannya, Bad sumarry, pair LuNa


**Disclaimare**

**One Piece dan orang-orang di dalamya milik Oda Sensei saya cuma minjem doang ^^**

**Pairing **

**LuNa Forever**

**Warning**

**OOC udah pasti, OC juga ada, Typo banyak, Abal udah jelas, Alur gak jelas sangat, Author yang masih amatir betul sekali, Gaje ia bener ==" dan masih banyak lagi yang saya gak tau **

**Don't Like Don't read**

**Catatan:**

**Luffy dan Nami umurnya 21 tahun**

**Ace dan Hancock umurnya sama 25 tahun**

**Hana umurnya 4 tahun**

*****cekidot gan ^^*****

Pagi hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar terang. Sinarnya masuk ke celah-celah jendela kamar milik seorang pemuda berambut raven dan memiliki luka melintang di bawah mata kanannya bernama Monkey d. Luffy. Saat ini Luffy masih asyik dengan mimpinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki kecil mendekati kamar Luffy. Seorang tersebut adalah gadis kecil berambut hitam di kuncir dua. Kulitnya putih matanya berwarna biru saphire. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar Luffy dengan kencang.

"Brakkk," terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting gadis kecil bernama Hana. Saat melihat kamar Luffy ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak padahal Hana sudah membanting pintu dengan kencang tapi Luffy sama sekali tidak bangun. Dengan kasar Hana menarik selimut Luffy, tapi bukannya bangun Luffy malah memeluk gulingnya.

"Ck, telpaksa deh," ucap Hana cadel. Ia pun tersenyum kecil err lebih tepatnya menyeringgai. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah toa yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk membangunkan Luffy. Dia tempelkan toa tersebut dikuping Luffy dan nafas dalam-dalam, lalu...

"PAPA LUFFY BANGUN CUDAH PAGI," teriaknya kencang hingga memecahkan kaca jendela tetangga. Luffy tersentak kaget dan saking kagetnya ia sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Bruk," terdengar suara jatuhnya Luffy.

"Adudududuh sakit," ucap Luffy kesakitan sambil memegang bokongnya karena jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Hai, papa Luffy celamat pagi," salam Hana manis terlihat sopan sekali padahal tadi seperti setan kecil #dirajam Hana.

"Hana? sedang apa kau disini, hoammm?" tanya Luffy sambil menguap.

"Nih baca," perintah Hana menyodorkan sebuah surat kepada Luffy. Luffy pun segera menerima surat itu dan membacanya.

"Untuk Luffy tolong jaga Hana selama seminggu, aku dan Hancock pergi melakukan bulan madu kedua ke Paris, soalnya ini permintaan dari Hana, dia pengen punya adik supaya bisa jadi teman bermain. Kau tau kan Hana tidak punya teman karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak seorang anggota mafia. Makanya kita buat anak lagi deh, salam dari kakakmu yang terganteng Portgas d. Ace," baca Luffy.

"Hae, ayahmu narsis banget, sudah gitu nyusahin lagi, ini kan liburan masa aku harus ngejagain setan kecil," ujar Luffy kesal.

"Apa maksud papa dengan cetan kecil? mau macam-macam denganku, kolekci komik papa akan aku lobek-lobek!" ancam Hana.

"Eh, ti..tidak ya udah papa mandi dulu yah," pamit Luffy yang takut akan ancaman Hana. Maklum Hana itu orangnya gak main-main dengan ancaman. Dulu Hana pernah mengancam Luffy supaya mau membelikannya boneka barbie tapi Luffy mengabaikan ancaman dari seorang anak kecil seperti Hana. Alhasil semua kaset game punya Luffy dibuang ke tempat sampah, karena tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi, ia tidak berani macam-macam sama Hana.

"Ah, cebelum itu papa, buatin aku calapan," pinta Hana.

"Hm, Dadan lagi ke Singapura nganterin anak angkatnya Sora berdamawisata dengan teman-teman sekolahnya, jadi mungkin nanti kita ke baratie saja yah," jawab Luffy.

"Tidak mau Hana ingin macakan mama Nami," tolak Hana.

"Mama Nami? Kok kamu manggil Nami mama sih?" tanya Luffy heran.

"Aku kan manggil papa Luffy dengan cebutan papa jadi manggil mama Nami dengan cebutan mama dong, kan kalian beldua pacangan celaci," ujar Hana berbicara layaknya seorang dewasa. Padahal masih kecil tapi sudah bicara seperti orang dewasa, ck ck.

"Pasangan serasi? maksudmu?" tanya Luffy polos memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Ck, cudah umul dua puluhan lebih macih tidak mengelti begitu, payah," ledek Hana.

"He, kamu juga kecil-kecil sudah ngomong kayak orang dewasa, emang Ace ngajarin apa ke kamu?" tanya Luffy kesal di ledek Hana.

"Tou-chan gak ngajalin Hana kok, Hana baca cendili dali buku-buku punya tou-chan, kalau tou-chan ngajalin aku begituan pasti bakalan dilajam ama ka-chan," jelas Hana.

"Eh, kok kamu bisa baca buku-buku Ace sih, kan Ace menyimpannya di tempat yang tersembunyi bahkan Hammock pun tidak tau?"

"Hancock papa buka Hammock, papa nie calah cebut nama ka-chan telus."

"He, gomen-gomen habis nama ibumu susah sih," jawab Luffy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh ya terus kamu belum ngasih tau papa kok kamu bisa tau tempat penyimpanan buku-buku Ace?"

"Hana kan pintel pa, udah ah papa cepetan telpon mama Nami Hana udah lapel nie."

"Hae, kita beli aja yah Hana, Nami pasti bakalan merajam aku kalau berani merusak liburannya," bujuk Luffy.

"Gak mau, Hana maunya macakan mama Nami, kalau bukan macakan mama Nami Hana gak mau makan, papa mau Hana cakit, telus papa diomelin ama tou-chan!" ancam Hana.

"Hae, baiklah kau ini memang selalu bisa membujuk orang, sebentar aku telepon dulu." Luffy pun segera mengambil hanphonenya dan langsung menelepon Nami.

"_Moshi moshi siapa nie?" _tanya Nami diseberang.

"Ah Nami ini aku Luffy," jawab Luffy.

"_Ada apa? aku saat ini sedang ngegym jadi gak bisa diganggu," _Tanya Nami kasar.

"Maaf Nami, tapi memang aku sedang butuh bantuanmu, Hana ingin masak makananmu, dia tidak mau makan selain makanan buatanmu Nami." Jelas Luffy.

" _Kau tau kan Luffy aku tidak suka ada yang menggangu liburanku?"_

"Iya aku tau tapi Hana merengek minta makan buatanmu, begini saja bagaimana kalau kau kubayar?" tawar Luffy.

"_Ok aku setuju tapi aku mau dibayar lima ratus ribu berry?" _pinta Nami kemudian.

"Eh, mahal sekali itu sih setengahnya uang jajanku selama sebulan," tolak Luffy.

"_Ya sudah kalau tidak mau kesepakatan batal aku tutup yah, masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan," _ucap Nami kemudian dan hendak menutup teleponnya, namun Luffy pun mencegahnya.

"Eh, tunggu Nami baiklah aku akan membayarmu sesuai yang kuinginkan," jawab Luffy menyerah dan setelah bicara sebentar oleh Nami ia lalu menutup teleponnya. Sepertinya dia sekarang terjebak diantara dua gadis yang suka mengancam. Kasihan kau Luffy.

"Gwimwana pwapwa? (translate: gimana papa?)" tanya Hana yang saat ini mulutnya penuh dengan kue keju. Sepertinya saat Luffy menelepon tadi Hana pergi ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Setelah itu ia menemukan kue keju dan kemudian mengambilnya.

"Apa yang kau makan Hana? Eh tunggu itu kan, huwaaa itu kan kue kejuku yang terakhir, kembalikan Hana," ucap Luffy tidak rela kue kejunya dimakan oleh Hana dan hendak mengambil kue itu dari Hana, tapi Hana malah menggenggam erat kotak kue supaya tidak diambil Luffy.

"Kemarikan Hana, itu kan buat camilanku selama aku main game," pinta Luffy.

"Papa Hana minta yah, Hana lapal jadi cambil nungguin mama Nami, Hana makan kue ini, boleh yah," mohon Hana dengan gaya puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Tidak boleh, cepat kembalikan, sudah membuatku harus mengeluarkan lima ratus berry sekarang kau malah mengambil kueku,"tolak Luffy tidak mempan dengan puppy eyes no jutsu milik Hana. Pada dasarnya Luffy memang tidak akan pernah bisa terpengaruh hal-hal begituan, lebih tepatnya Luffy termasuk orang yang tidak peka.

"Cih, tidak mempan yah." Hana pun mencari cara untuk mempertahan kuenya dan ia melihat ada kaset game tergeletak di meja. Sepertinya itu kaset game baru punya Luffy. Seperti biasa Luffy selalu menaruh benda-bendanya sembarangan. Hana mengambil kaset itu dan menyeringgai senang. Luffy hanya menelan ludahnya sepertinya ia punya firasat buruk.

"Ok, kalau papa gak mau ngacih kuenya, kacet ini Hana lempal kelual, gimana? pilih mana Pa kacet atau kue kejunya?" ancam Hana menyeringgai senang.

"Ukh, dasar setan cilik, ya sudahlah ambil saja kuenya tapi kembalikan kasetku, itu baru beli tau," pinta Luffy. Hana pun memberikan kasetnya pada Luffy.

"Makacih papa. Papa emang baik deh, oh ya buatkan cekalian aku jus jeluk yah," pinta Hana senang.

"Ck, nie anak udah dikasih jantung malah mintanya hati," gerutu Luffy dan langsung pergi ke dapur.

"Kebalik papa yang benel itu udah dikacih hati malah minta jantung, cape deh," ucap Hana membetulkan kata-kata Luffy.

"Terserah dah, pusing ngadepin kamu Hana," ujar Luffy yang masih mendengar kata-kata Hana walaupun ia sendiri berada di dapur. Setelah beberapa saat Luffy pun selesei membuat jus untuk Hana. Lalu ia pun memberikan jus tersebut pada Hana

"Ini, aku mau mandi dulu yah, kalau Nami datang aku juga sudah membuatkan jus olehnya."

"Ok, Pa."

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

Seorang gadis berambut orange panjang tiba di sebuah apartemen kecil. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah keranjang berisi makanan. Ia pun menaruh keranjang itu dekat kakinya dan menekan bel pintu.

"Ting tong ting tong," terdengar suara bel pintu.

"Tap tap tap cklek," disusul suara langkah kaki dan suara pintu dibuka. Munculnya seorang gadis kecil yang cantik bernama Hana.

"Mama Nami," ungkapnya senang dan memeluk wanita yang bernama Nami. Nami pun membalas pelukan dari Hana.

"Hei Hana gimana kabarmu?" tanya Nami kemudian.

"Baik, mama Nami cendili gimana?" tanya Hana balik.

"Baik juga, oh ya dimana Luffy?"

"Papa Luffy..."

"Yo Nami sudah datang," salam Luffy. Ia hanya menggunakan celana boxer kotak-kotak dan bertelanjang dada. Di kepalanya terdapat handuk dan rambutnya tampak basah. Kalau cewek-cewek melihatnya mereka pasti histeris dan langsung mimisan berjamaah. Tak terkecuali Nami yang wajahnya kini memerah padam dan karena sadar akan apa yang terjadi dia pun langsung mengambil bantal yang ada di sofa dan langsung melemparnya ke muka Luffy.

"Aduh, apa yang kau lakukan Nami?" tanya Luffy heran karena telah dilempar bantal oleh Nami.

"Cepat pakai bajumu tidak sopan menyambut tamu dengan celana boxer doang," ujar Nami kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya yang saat ini sudah sangat memerah padam. Sepertinya ia terpesona dengan tubuh Luffy yang sixpack. Maklum Luffy kan sering sparing sama Ace kalau sore hari dan juga suka ngegym makannya ia punya tubuh atletis.

"Eh gomen, aku baru saja habis mandi, ketika mendengar ada tamu aku langsung keluar, sebentar yah aku pakai pakaian dulu," pamit Luffy dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"Nah, Hana ayo kita siapkan sarapannya," ajak Nami. Hana hanya mengangguk mengikuti permintaan dari Nami. Nami pun segera menuju ke dapur. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan seluruh makanan yang ia bawa dari rumah. Sepertinya Nami membuat nasi goreng. Kemudian dengan dibantu Hana Nami mempersiapkan piring dan sendoknya.

"Nie, mama Nami kok naci golengnya banyak banget, aku kan makannya tidak banyak, buat ciapa caja nie?" tanya Hana heran melihat Nami membuat nasi gorengnya banyak.

"Ah, itu uhm aku sekalian membuatkannya untuk Luffy,"jawab Nami.

"Cie, telnyata mama Nami pelhatian juga ama papa Luffy," ledek Hana membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Nami, namun ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Hana supaya tidak ketahuan kalau wajahnya saat ini sedang memerah.

"Kamu ini bicara apa sih Hana, aku cuma ingin berterima kasih pada Luffy karena sudah membayarku lima ratus bery," elak Nami.

"Ah, maca?" tanya Hana tidak percaya.

"Ukh kamu ini mikirin apa sih Hana, tentu saja itu benar," ucap Nami sedikit berteriak karena dari tadi diledekin Hana terus.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Luffy yang tiba-tiba datang. Sepertinya ia sudah selesei memakai bajunya.

"Lu..Luffy kau sudah selesei? Cepat sekali?" tanya Nami gugup dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena diganggu oleh Hana.

"Ialah ngapain lama-lama, eh Nami wajahmu kenapa? Kau demam?" tanya Luffy heran melihat wajah Nami yang memerah padam. Luffy pun berusaha mendekati Nami, tapi Nami malah mundur menjauhi Luffy.

"Ka..kau mau apa Luffy?" tanya Nami yang ketakutan karena Luffy mendekatinya. Nami semakin mundur, tapi Luffy tetap mendakati Nami. Sampai akhirnya Nami berbenturan dengan tembok. Ia terjebak. Luffy pun semakin dekat dan tangannya mencoba memegang kening Nami. Ok kini wajah Nami sukses seperti kepiting rebus. Jantungnya pun berdetak sangat keras.

"Hm, sepertinya kau panas sedikit Nami, kau sakit yah?" tanya Luffy dari wajahnya ia tampak khawatir.

"Ti..tidak ini hanya terkena sinar matahari kok," elak Nami.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau gitu, kupikir kau sakit," ujar Luffy lega. Pemuda ini polos sekali sampai percaya dengan kata-kata Nami. Padahal sinar mataharinya ada dibagian barat sementara saat ini Nami menghadap ke timur jadi bagaimana bisa Nami terkena sinar matahari, ck ck.

"Eh, papa Luffy calapan yuk, mama Nami juga membuat calapan buat papa Luffy loh," panggil Hana.

"Eh, benarkah? kau baik sekali Nami," puji Luffy senang dan menghampiri Hana di meja makan.

"Tenta saja dari dulu kan aku ini orang yang baik," ujar Nami yang sudah pulih dari sindrom merah jambu.

"Hm, biasanya kau pelit Nami," sindir Luffy dan langsung di beri hadiah jitakan oleh Nami.

"Bletak!"

"Enak saja," ujar Nami kesal. Hana hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran dua sejoli ini. Sepertinya Hana benar mereka memang pasangan yang serasi. Kemudian mereka pun sarapan bersama-sama. Luffy makan hingga sepuluh piring, sedangkan Hana dan Nami hanya satu piring. Hal ini membuat Nami kesal dan menghukum Luffy untuk mencuci semua piring serta merapikan barang-barang bekas sarapan mereka.

"Papa Luffy cetelah ini kita main ke eact blue palk yuk," pinta Hana pada Luffy yang saat ini sedang kerepotan mencuci piring. Jujur ia tidak pernah cuci piring karena tugas itu diberikan pada Dadan pembantunya. Kalaupun Dadan pergi dia tidak pernah makan di rumah biasanya kalau tidak ke restoran Baratie pasti ke warung kecil milik Makino tetangganya yang dulu pernah menjadi pengasuhnya. Makanya dia bener-bener kerepotan mencuci piring, hingga Nami harus memberi tau berkali-kali cara cuci piring yang benar. Alhasil Nami pun ikut membantu mencuci piring.

"Malas ah, liburan ini aku sudah berencana buat main game yang baru beli kemarin," tolak Luffy tegas.

"Ayolah papa Luffy," rengek Hana.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak."

"Luffy, turuti saja kemauan Hana, kasihan dia kan datang kesini mau liburan, bukan mau melihatmu, main game sendirian," kali ini Nami yang membujuk Luffy membuat hana tersenyum senang karena Nami membantunya.

"Masalahnya Nami setengah dari uangku kan diberikan kepadamu, kalau dipakai juga buat ke East Blue Park, bisa tekor, terus gimana dengan kehidupanku selama sebulan ini?"

"Memangnya kau tidak punya tabungan Luffy?" tanya Nami kemudian.

"Enggak, jatahku pasti selalu abis dalam sebulan buat makan, beli kaset game dan komik doang, jadi gak pernah nabung."

"Itu namanya pemborosan Luffy, sekali-kali kau harus nabung untuk masa depanmu," nasihat Nami.

"Hm, yah baiklah nanti akan aku pikirkan tapi yang jelas aku menolak menggunakan uangku buat jalan-jalan, memangnya kamu mau Hana tidak makan, selama seminggu gara-gara uangnya habis buat permintaanmu yang aneh-aneh?" tanya Luffy pada Hana. Hana pun menunduk sedih. Tidak tega melihat Hana bersedih, akhirnya Nami ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Hana.

"Ya sudah Luffy, bulan depan saja kau membayar utangmu, sekarang pakailah uangmu untuk Hana jalan-jalan, kasihan dia," ujar Nami berbaik hati membuat Luffy mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Kau serius Nami?"

"Ia aku serius," jawab Nami mantab.

"Huaaa, telima kacih mama Nami," ungkap Hana senang dan langsung memeluk Nami. Nami membalas pelukan dari Hana dan mengelus lembut rambut Hana. Ia senang kalau Hana senang.

"Eh, ya mama Nami juga ikut yah, yah?" pinta Hana kemudian.

"Yeh, nie anak udah dikasih jantung minta hati pula, ck ck," ujar Luffy kebalik lagi mengucapkan ungkapannya.

"Ih, papa udah dikacih tau kalau yang benel itu udah dikacih hati mintanya jantung, eh kebolak lagi ngomongnya," ujar Hana membenarkan kata-kata Luffy. Hal ini membuat Nami tertawa.

"Ha ha ha, ya sudah aku ikut, tapi gak pa pa nie, aku merusak liburan kalian?" tanya Nami kemudian yang memutuskan untuk menyetujui permintaan dari Hana.

"Gak apa-apa lah beltiga lebih baik dalipada beldua ia kan pa?" tanya Hana meminta persetujuan dari Luffy.

"Tentu saja Nami boleh ikut, lagian aku gak mau kalau hanya berduaan sama setan cilik," ledek Luffy kepada Hana dan langsung disambut dengan injakan kaki oleh Hana.

"Aduh, sakit Hana!"

"Cukulin, ciapa culuh ngatain Hana," ucap Hana menjulurkan lidahnya dan sekali lagi membuat Nami tertawa melihat sikap kekanakan dari Luffy dan Hana. Tidak sadar Luffy memperhatikan wajah Nami yang sedang tertawa, merasa diperhatikan Nami pun berhenti tertawa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nami heran.

"Eh, tidak hanya saja aku baru sadar kau tambah cantik kalau tertawa," ujar Luffy to the point sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan membuat semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua belah pipi Nami.

" Cudah jangan pacalan mulu, ayo belangkat," ajak Hana.

"HANA!" Teriak Nami kesal diledek Hana lagi. Hana pun berlari senang menghindar dari kejaran Nami. Sedangkan Luffy memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa maksud Hana? Siapa yang pacaran?" tanya Luffy bingung tidak sadar kalau yang dimaksud Hana itu Luffy dan Nami. Tidak mau ambil pusing Luffy pun lebih memilih untuk menyiapkan mobil untuk berangkat ke East Blue Park. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun berangkat ke East Blue Park.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Satu jam pun berlalu akhirnya mereka sampai di taman bermain East Blue Park. Langsung saja Hana mengajak mereka bermain ke rumah hantu. Hana selalu penasaran bagian dalam rumah hantu. Tapi tidak bagi Nami yang takut dengan hantu. Ia menolak tegas ajakan dari Hana.

"Ayo dong mama Nami, kita macuk ke cana, Hana penasalan ada apa cih di dalamnya," bujuk Hana menarik-narik tangan Nami.

"Tidak mau Hana, kau tau kan aku sangat takut hal-hal begituan," tolak Nami tegas.

"Tenang aja kan ada papa Luffy yang ngejagain mama," bujuk Hana tidak mau menyerah.

"Sudahlah Nami kau ikut saja, masa cuma masuk rumah hantu aja kamu takut, bukannya biasanya kamu gak takut apapun?" sindir Luffy membuat tiga siku-siku muncul di dahi Nami kesal karena ledekan dari Luffy.

"Ini beda tau, Hantu kan tidak bisa dihajar," elak Nami kesal.

"Itu kan cuma hantu bohongan Nami jadi gak perlu takut."

"Tetep aja mukanya serem."

"Hae, ya sudahlah kalau kau takut pegangan saja sama tanganku, aku janji tidak akan melepaskannya," tawar Luffy membuat Nami kaget atas penawaran dari Luffy. Sesaat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya lagi. Setelah menimang-nimang akhirnya Nami pun setuju. Hal ini membuat Hana bersorak senang.

Kemudian mereka pun masuk setelah membeli tiketnya. Saat masuk, Hana digendong oleh Luffy sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan Nami. Hal ini membuat Nami merasa nyaman walaupun sebenarnya ia masih takut. Apalagi saat masuk suara-suara menyeramkan mulai menggema di tempat itu dan berbagai properti menyeramkan di pajang di tempat itu. Nami yang tidak kuat melihat keadaan sekitar langsung memeluk tangan Luffy dan wajahnya disembunyikan dibalik baju Luffy.

Luffy sih cuek-cuek saja, bahkan terkadang ia terkagum-kagum pas tiba-tiba berbagai macam hantu muncul tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya ia kerepotan sih harus menggendong Hana dan disaat bersamaan harus dipeluk erat oleh Nami. Tapi mau gimana lagi kasihan Nami kan. Sedangkan Hana saat ini sedang senyam-senyum gaje melihat pemandangan romantis dari orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun akhirnya berhasil keluar. Nami masih terus saja memeluk erat Luffy dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik baju Luffy. Nami benar-benar ketakutan sejak di rumah Hantu tadi ia sama sekali tidak berani melihat sekitar dan terus-terusan bersembunyi di balik baju Luffy.

"Nie, mama Nami campai kapan mau pelukan ama papa Luffy?" tanya Hana kemudian. Sadar akan pertanyaan dari Hana refleks ia melepas pelukannya dan langsung menghadap ke belakang. Ia benar-benar malu saat ini, tapi juga ia bener-bener deg-degan pada saat memeluk Luffy tadi.

"Ehem, sekarang kita ke mana lagi?" tanya Nami kemudian berusaha menutupi rasa gugup dan deg-degan di jantungnya.

"Main bom-bom cal," jawab Hana semangat dan langsung menarik Luffy dan Nami ke tempat permainan yang dimaksud Hana. Mereka pun berbagai macam permainan yang ada di sana. Mereka juga foto-foto dengan badut dan terakhir mereka naik bianglala sembari melihat matahari tenggelam. Soalnya hari mulai menunjukan pukul empat sore. Saat berada di atas Luffy terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan kota East Blue yang terlihat dengan jelas diatas Bianglala.

"Hana lihat sebelah sana aparteman pa...," tunjuk Luffy saat melihat pemandangan di luar kaca namun terhenti karena melihat Hana sudah tertidur pulas dipangkuan Nami.

"Yah, dia tidur dasar katanya mau melihat matahari tenggelam," ungkap Luffy kecewa.

"Yah dia kelelahan seharian bermain disini," jawab Nami mengelus lembut rambut Hana.

"Nami?" panggil Luffy.

"Ya ada apa?"

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku menjaga Hana."

"Tak masalah lagipula aku senang kalau Hana senang, tapi jangan lupa yang lima ratus ribu berry," ujar Nami mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya." Selama beberapa saat mereka pun terdiam menikmati pemandangan sore yang indah.

"Nami?" panggil Luffy lagi.

"Apa la...cup," perkataan Nami terhenti karena saat ini Luffy mencium pipi Nami dan wajah Nami yang sudah normal dengan semburat merah sekarang malah berubah jadi merah sekali dengan perlakuan dari Luffy.

"Bayaran tambahan," jawab Luffy nyengir. Muka Nami benar-benar sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari merah jambu bagi Nami karena hari ini seharian muka Nami memerah terus.

*****Tamat*****

A/N:

Halo namaku Akatsuki Noah, sebenarnya aku ini author Via-sasunaru. Ini adalah akun baruku akun lama gak bakal aku pake lagi dan filenya juga sudah kuhapus semua, alasannya banyak kapan-kapan aja ngejelasinnya dan masalah fic-fic aku yang belum selesei seperti **Maaf ternyata aku suka kamu Nami, Babby and Me dan Time and dreaming **itu cerita aku gak bisa terusin maaf yah mungkin gantinya aku mulai dari awal lagi atau mengganti ficnya seperti **Babby and Me **aku ganti ceritanya dengan cerita ini bedanya di cerita **Babby and Me **aku pakai anaknya Shanks dan Makino kalau dicerita ini aku pakai anaknya Ace dan Hancock tapi sama-sama ngejagain anak juga, semoga kalian suka ceritanya sekali lagi mohon maaf yah and mohon direview juga walaupun aku gak berharap banyak sih. Sekali lagi maaf *membungkuk dalam-dalam


End file.
